God's only pet
by Lady Dark Demoness
Summary: Haruhi has a secret she is the zodiac's gods pet until she was given to her adopted father Ranka. She was living a good life until Akito called her back to the main estate for unknown reasons. Will she be able to accept his request and...Ya have to read to find out the request! :) Akito is a guy not a girl in my Crossover
1. The meeting

Authors Note: Ok so I was just think and this is what I came up with hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host club or Fruits Basket.

-oOo-

-Haruhi pov-

I sighed as I slipped out of bed I hadn't gotten any sleep last night for today is the day I dreaded the most. Today is the day I move back to the Main house and live with Akito I remember when I was a child Akito would always keep me by his side until his late mother gave me to Ranka.

I slipped into my uniform and walked down stair s greeted to the smell of breakfast.

"Ranka what are you still doing here I thought you had left already?" I said surprised, looking over the nicely made food and settling down at the table. You see I call him Ranka cause he isn't my real dad but, when other people are around I call him dad.

"well since today is y-y-your l-last d-d-day I wanted to be here to see you off o-o-one more time…" he said tears welling up in his eyes and pain in his voice. He had always wanted a kid since his wife and he couldn't have kids. I got up and walked over to his kneeling and crying form and pulled him as close to me as I could without transforming. After a good ten minutes we sat down to eat. A peaceful silence then settled over as the two ate. I jumped up and gave Ranka a quick hug

"sorry I got to go I'll see you later love you" I said running out the door and to school hoping to not be late.

-oOo—time change host club time

"haruhiiii!" a loud voice yelled running towards the small girl.

I quickly dodged the bumbling blonde idiot and made my way to Kyoya or the "shadow king" as everyone called him.

"here you go" he said handing me the kimono used for royal ladies and a hair piece I assumed was for are theme today.

"thanks" I said sighing once again then walking into the changing rooms to get changed.

As I walked out I heard girls quietly chatting to them self's at a nearby table waiting for me to come over. I sat down gracefully in the kimono surprising everyone around me about how I could move so well in a tight fitting kimono." So ladies would you like any tea?" I said holding up the tea pot not noticing I was using techneques that are used for a lady who would be serving tea to her husband.

"Haruhi how do you know how to serve tea like that and to move so gracefully in that kimono?" one girl asked her eyes as wide as saucers. I froze and my eyes widen and then came back to normal and then looking around the room noticing everyone was listing... I thought for a moment then said my lie hoping they would by it.

"well before my mom died she would take me with her to her friend's daughter's house and I would watch them serve tea so I just used that to help me out." I said and well it did the trick everyone nodded in acceptance

"wow your so awesome Haruhi!" they all squealed and hugged each other. I sighed again.

By the end of the time and all the girls cleared out I was cornered by one very curious blonde and two very mysterious twins.

"so Haruhi how did you learn how to walk and serve tea like that" one twin asked as he lazily swung one arm over her shoulder.

I pushed the arm off and walked over to my bag pulling out my phone and started to text. I could feel the twins and Tamaki trying to read over my shoulder but, I quickly sent them a glare which had Tamaki running and the twins hiding behind the couch mumbling about scary toys. After about ten minutes I heard the loud speaker go on" Haruhi Fujioka, someone is here to see you" they office said then cut off.

I got up "I will be right back you guys see ya in a bit" I said taking the hair piece out and walking to the door." Hey want us to come with you?" hunny asked taking a break from eating cake and preparing to stand up but I quickly replied " nah I'll be good it's probably dad coming to say hi again " I said walking out of the music room and down to the office and opened the door.

I paled at what I saw: Akito in all his glory smiled at me and walked up to me with his arms open and pulled me into a hug. He pulled me close whispered in my ear something that had me paling even farther than before.

"do you think I wouldn't come? let's go get your stuff we are leaving" he said quietly. Leading me down the hallway

"but akito-sama I thought Hatori was going to pick me up later? I said trying my hardest not to run and keep my voice from cracking. But to my relief he stayed silent. When we arrived back to the club room he opened the door and I stepped in him following closely after wards.

"So Haruhi what did you dad wan-"Hunny said faltering in his steps when he saw I wasn't alone but with someone next to me.

"Akito Sohma may I ask how you know Haruhi?" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses dangerously

"That is none of your business!" Akito snapped back "hurry Haruhi we have a long ride to the main house" he said with a look that said 'hurry up or be punished' "hai Akito-sama" I said shrinking back from him and going to collecting my stuff.

As I collected my stuff the one thing I was dreading most happened.

"WHAT!? I will not allow you to take my daughter!" Tamaki shrieked lunging himself at the male.

"YOU'RE HARUHI!? NO SHE IS MINE! I OWN HER SHE IS MY PET!" Akito yelled eyes widening as he kicked Tamaki straight at his chest sending him flying back. I saw Hunny and Mori take a defensive position and readying to attack. I then knew what I had to do no matter what even though I hated it.

I ran and jumped in front of Akito and sped my hands wide out and yelled "STOP! I'm sorry but, I can't let you hurt him!" I yelled take a defensive position as well surprising them that I knew one at all.

"good pet it seems you do remember." Akito said calmly but, then I saw his hand shoot out and yank a fist full of my hair up making me go up a few centimeters off the floor. He threw me down hard and I could feel him kick me and say sharply "get up! "I did as I was told.

"Haruhi you don't have to go with him!" I heard the twins shout I turned back around scaring then with the fear and sadness in my eyes. I gave a shaky smile "see ya around" I said before hurrying out the door to catch up with the man I hate more than death.

-oOo-

Well there you go the first chapter of my new story! Hope you all enjoyed!

Ok so I would like to know in your reviews who should Haruhi be paired with

Haruhi and Akito (he will become less abusive and more caring)

Kyoya and Haruhi

Hatori and Haruhi

Ja ne

Lady Dark Demoness


	2. Is he still ill?

Authors note: Hey Guys I got bored so I decided what the hell lets write some more! Ok so I would like to point out that I have decided that I will do AkitoXHaruhi pairing because there isn't any out there and it would be a good change. I would also like to point out just in case anyone hasn't see it Akito will be a guy not a girl like they played him off to be in the manga.

I would like to thank Otakuprincess4life for the wonderful review saying that my crossover is good and giving me the great idea to make this an AkitoXHaruhi story! So without further ado enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets or Ouran host club because if I did I would find a way to make then become one AMAZING show!

-oOo- Kyoya POV

I stared at the door Haruhi and the man named Akito Sohma just left from. _Why would Haruhi leave with a man like that u could obviously see she feared that man…_I looked around to my other club mates seeing the confusion and worry on their faces I decide to voice my thoughts

"It seemed that are dear friend Haruhi was afraid of that man but why? "I said getting up and walking to sit on a couch which now was seated in front of a white dry-erase board.

"Alright men listen up its time to start operation S-H-F-T-A-M-N-A-S" he said starting to write down things on the board that in my mind made no sense.

"Yo boss what does that mean" hikaru said one arm lazily hanging over the sofa and his legs crossed and Kaoru doing the same exact thing. I sigh when will they learn.

"Well men it means Save Haruhi from the Abusive Man Named Akito Sohma Of course!" he said writing the name of his so called plan onto of the board in bright red letters. As always the twins, hunny and Mori huddled up and began discussing the plan while I formulated one by myself that obviously made more sense and was less complicated. As the group of idiots finally finished I decided to voice my thoughts once more

"Why don't we go over to Ranka's place and ask him about Haruhi" I said pulling out my phone to tell my driver to drive around to the front gate and his new directions.

-Time change at Haruhi old apartment-Kyoya POV

As we walked up to the front door preparing to knock I stopped when I heard faint but, distinct mumbling We all pressed are heads to the door and listened to the phone call.

"I don't care what _Akito _wants he has no right to take Haruhi from me…..No Haruhi hasn't come home yet…Yeah she called and told me she be running a little late….yeah yeah bye ayame I'll talk to you soon say hi to Yuki for me." As the phone call ending we all backed up as I knocked. I heard shuffling and foot steps approaching. The door opened and there stood Ranka still in his pajama's_ did he even go to work today. _I though looking him up and down.

"Hey boys what are you doing here?" he ask looking around _probably for Haruhi _I though walking in side as he ushered us in and sat at his small dinner table.

"Actually we were wondering if you know about what happened today just after the club ended." I said pulling out my notebook and returning to the page I wrote about the meeting with Akito.

"Did Haruhi do something wrong? Did something happen?!" He asked suddenly becoming alarmed I was about to answer when I heard Tamaki do it for me

"HARUHI HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY AN EVIL MAN!" Tamaki shouted randomly. I saw Ranka's eyes go wide then turn ice cold

"By who was she 'kidnapped' by Tamaki?" he said spitting out Kidnapped like it was poison. I decided to stop beating around the bush so I mustered up a calm voice and said

"Akito Sohma"

A few minutes of silence were that was heard before Ranka finally recovered and stood up. I saw his walk over to a closet a dig through it throw a bag of _un-used diapers? _And everything else left and right until he finally stood back out and turned around hold a trational Japanese kimono **A/N: it looks like the one Shigure usually wears but is red with a white inner robe.** We looked at him questionably about why he has a kimono.

"I will be going to the main house to find Haruhi! And I will not come back till I know she is safe" He said going into the next room to change. Once he came out hunny asked" Can we please come and see Haru-chan too?" he said using the Lolita pouty face and as always it works

"Very well but, we will not be able to sneak in if you are wearing outside clothes you will need clothes like mine." He said think we're he can get some in such a short time.

"If we stop at the school we can use the clothes we wore today as are theme." Hunny said. We all nodded are heads and walked out to are cars and drove back to the school.

-oOo- Haruhi POV

As we got to the main house memories started to flood back from the time when I had to do horrible things just to please the man next to me.

_**Flash back**_

_SMACK! "Please Haruhi…stop I-I-it hurts…." A small voice said but the plea went unnoticed as Haruhi grabbed the girls hair and pulled her up till her feet know longer touched the floor._

"_You have to understand Kagura I don't wish to suffer Akito-sama's rat if I don't do this….please try to forgive me…" I said gritting my teeth and putting an emotionless mask on. My nails became more of a jaguar's as I looked over to the girl with an evil smile showing her my pearly white fangs._

"_Why…." Was all that was heard with the screams of pain for the next 10 days?_

_**ending flash back** _

"Haruhi when you get inside go place your things in your room and change out of that revolting uniform and into your old kimono. Then meet me in the gardens." Was all he said before strolling back to his rooms to get out of the clothing he dreaded so much. _Why does he hate normal clothing anyway its way better than those stupid kimono's…_ was all I though as I placed everything into its original place and change into a kimono that had long sleeves that trailed down to the floor. The kimono fit to her small body perfectly high lighting some of the curves she had. The first inner robe was white and the second layer was a pink. The final outside was a dark red with pink sakura blossoms printed on it with a white obi to tie it off. She wore pink flats to complete the look. Her hair had a small comb that had crescent moons on it with beads on strings falling from it, holding my bangs in place on the side of my head.

I slowly stepped out of my room and closed the door tight. I picked up my kimono and walked down the stone path towards the koi pond. I sat down and dipped my fingertips into the cool water seaming to be mesmerized by my hands and losing focused and didn't notice the footsteps slowly approaching.

"Harhui-sama shouldn't you be in the gardens with Akito-sama." The man said with a bored tone. I snapped out of my haze and looked up to the man in white "Hatori-san" is all I said before adverting my gaze and quickly standing up. I gave a small bow before hurriedly running to the gardens. As I walked I remembered what I had done to Hatori…

**_flash back**_

"_So it seems I have let Hatori have too much freedom?" Akito said with a frown marring his usually evil features._

"_Hai Akito-sama he has fallen in love with a girl, she also knows about our curse….shall I erase her memories?" I said looking in question to my so called "god"._

"_No I would like you to go give her a warning to stay away and if she protests threaten her a bit or use some…physical persuasion." He said with an evil smirk that made my skin crawl._

"_Hai Akito-sama" I said before giving a bow and walking out to go find this woman._

_ -oOo- time change Haruhi meets Hatori fiancé: kana Sohma told in her POV_

_I was carefully putting the last of the medical reports away. I picked up my bag and walked out of my office I share with Hatori I love him so much! I thought as I strolled down a path through the park. I hated walking alone at night you never know when a guy can just come out of nowhere and rape you. I shook my head at the thought and looked up. In the middle of the park on a girl stood she was about 5'1" and looked to be 12 years old. The girl wore a from the looks of it an expensive kimono that had long sleeves that trailed down to the floor. The kimono fit to the girl's small body perfectly. The first inner robe was white and the second layer was a pink. The final outside was a dark red with pink sakura blossoms printed on it with a white obi to tie it off. She wore pink flats to complete the look. The girl had long chocolate brown hair that cascades down her shoulders and back perfectly, someone the hair was pulled up and held in place with a comb that had a sakura flower on it holding it in place a top her head. Over all this girl was beautiful every man's dreams except for the cold and emotionless façade she wore it was sort of unnerving but, I held firm gazing into her feline like purple eyes. The girl then spoke her voice like silk. _

"_Kana Sohma I presume." The girl said taking a few steps towards me I felt the instinct in me to flee but I didn't for I knew that would be rude._

"_y-yes" I said holding a hand on my chest. I could feel my heart beating like crazy and if I didn't stop I'm sure it would explode._

"_My name is Haruhi Sohma. I have come to give you a warning." She said surprising me I knew that name from somewhere. Ahh yes she is the one Hatori says is trapped by the head Akito she is his Pet. I could feel pity for her at that moment but, I still wondered why she would see me._

"_A warning what do you mean?" I asked taking a cautious step back._

"_At least you are not dumb….But I am here to tell you to back off stay away from Hatori understand onna?" she said demandingly… wait stay away from Hatori NO WAY!_

"_I'm sorry but I love him and nothing you can say will make me stay away I am afraid." I said turning my back and beginning to walk away. Just then the girl appeared before me. Wow she is quick! I though look into her eyes fearfully._

"_I will not take no for the answer onna..." just then she raised her left hand giving me a clear view of her deadly sharp nails. I gasped and took more steps back and then turn and did something for the first in my life I ran…she appeared before again raising her hand and giving me a hard slap I flew back and hit a tree hard I could see the world spinning. Just before I lost to the darkness I could hear and see the girl say" that is the rath of Akito-sama so stay away" I then welcomed the darkness._

_ *flash back end*_

I peeped around the corner and into the garden. Upon the porch Akito lay there holding a bird on his finger. I bowed low before speaking" Akito-sama forgive my lateness I had forgotten how to put my kimono on correctly..." I said hopping the excuse could lessen the beating just by a bit. But what he said next shocked me, making me question if he is over his illness completely

"It is fine…come here Haruhi "He said holding his hand up beckoning me to come closer. I hesitated but, complied and moved over to his side not one noticing the seven pairs of eyes watching her.

Ending note: so who do you think was watching her? I know it was…. Ha-ha like I would tell you that would mess everything up. OK so please review thanks as always.

Ja ne

Lady dark demoness


	3. the cats out of the bag

Authors note: Ok hey guys so I have gotten some good ideas from a dear friend her name is: black blood of the rose you should go check her stories out they are AMAZING! So on to the story everyone enjoy!

-oOo-Haruhi pov

I looked at him questionably wondering if this was so cruel joke _and knowing him it is…_I though looking back over to the pond waiting for some evil comeback or smug reply.

"Pet I have decided that you will be finishing school at Ouran since your grades are acceptable." He said still holding the bird but then letting it fly away.

"Of course Akito-sama" I said bowing my eyes wide with shock. I stayed like that for a minute before I lifted my head and stared into the most piercing grey eyes. I blinked for it seemed like hours but it had been only seconds I had stared at him. I quickly turned my head away afraid he would see it as an act of defiance by looking into his eyes. I felt a cool hand on my chin pulling my face softly back to look into the eyes of the man I had always feared.

The trance that had been set over us had been shattered when I heard my adoptive father yell out.

"AKITO! HARUHI!"

Akito pulled his hand away quickly and looked over to the man yelling his brains out.

"How did you get in _Ranka_?" he said spitting Ranka out like bad tea. He slowly walked towards Ranka feeling the need to teach him place.

-oOo-Host club POV

We all watched including Ranka as Haruhi walked out of her room wearing a stunning kimono and hair piece. Tamaki wore a kimono with a white inner robe and purple outer robe. Kyoya supported a plain grey one with a white inner robe. The twins wore matching Orange kimonos with a lighter orange inner robe. Mori had on a white inner robe with a purple outer robe. And finally hunny wore a pink inner robe and a darker pink outer robe holding his Usa-chan with him as well. The group watched as Haruhi seemingly in a trance walked over to the koi pond surrounded by sakura blossoms. The group then heard the footsteps of the man that had found us sneaking in and had helped us get through the front gates unnoticed.

**flash back**Kyoya POV

_I had been at the back of the group looking for anyone passing by as Ranka led us to the front gates._

"_Okay boys here is where it gets hairy-"Ranka was cut of mid-sentence when hunny cried out_

"_HAIRY!TAKASHI WHY IS THE GATE HAIRY" he screamed clutching on to the bunny so hard it looked as if his feet had swollen up with stuffing!_

"_it is just an expression hunny-san" Ranka said looking back to the gate "now we will need to pile up and climb over the gates to get In ok?" he said putting his hands into the center._

"_That will not be needed Ranka" said a voice from the now open gates. A man wearing a Doctors coat and had his hair over one eyes said. He didn't look at us just kept writing things down on his clip board._

"_Oh Hatori-san what do you mean we were just taking a casual walk…eh-eh-eh" he said we all sweat dropped at the see through lie._

"_Hmm yes well do come in I will not tell Akito-sama so don't worry" the tall man said now dubbed Hatori while walking back through the gates and to who knows where. I still sat at the back writing things down in my journal making a mental note to look up all I can bout that Hatori guy. We walked into the main house and I almost gaped! This place is the size of my home twice. I looked over to my club mates noting they were surprised as well._

_ *ending flashback* _Kyoya POV

Hatori walked up to Haruhi and broke her from her gaze.

"Haruhi-sama shouldn't you be in the gardens with Akito-sama?" Hatori ask still looking bored. Haruhi head slowly looked up she tensed and said quietly "Hatori-san" before shifting her gaze away with a guilty look. _Why would she be guilty?_ I noted that as well to my entry quickly looking up making sure not to miss any important details. I watched as Haruhi gave a small but polite bow before running off to the gardens where _he_ was waiting. Ranka then lead us throughout the long hall ways still staying in the shadows whenever people passed. I noted that none wore outside clothing only kimonos and Japanese clothing. As are small group entered the gardens we chose a safe and out of sight hiding place from the two currently in the gardens.

Haruhi looked around the porch eyes held a small amount of fear but she held firm giving a low bow to the floor staying there for a moment seeming to pick out her next words "Akito-sama forgive my lateness I had forgotten how to put on my kimono correctly….." she trailed off still bowing. I saw Tamaki bursting with rage along with Ranka.

"It is fine….come here Haruhi" he said motioning for Haruhi to come closer. Ranka's face showed surprised _maybe Akito usually doesn't forgive so easily…_

-oOo-Tamaki POV

I had to get MY little girl out of there and quickly. I was listing in on Ranka's plan when I heard the gates open I looked over and saw a man wearing a white coat and had his hair over his eye._ Hmm he is the mysterious type he would be good for the club!_ I thought before going inside with everyone else after Ranka's plan backfired. I stared at the main house with amazement it was huge!? We walked down a few hallways before finally stopping and disappearing into the shadows as we watched Haruhi step out of her room._ God she is beautiful…_I thought my eyes wide with amazement at Haruhi. She walked down to a pond which then she dipped her pale hand into feeling the water going through her hands. I watched her for a moment before looking over to the man walking in what was his name ah right it was Hatori.

"Haruhi-sama shouldn't you be in the gardens with Akito-sama?" Hatori asked still looking bored but had some amusement in his voice that I could pick up on.

"Hatori-san" her voice chimed like a melody I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't see Haruhi and the group walk away. After I came back from my in mind theater I ran to catch up with my club mates. We reached the garden after passing some long hall way. I saw Haruhi enter the porch and bow low addressing the man that has hurt her so.

"It is fine…come here Haruhi" he said motioning for her to come forward I saw the fear and I knew that I had to save her. Next thing I knew he was holding her chin, I was about to leap forward when Ranka snapped and yell directly at the two causing them to jump apart.

"AKITO!HARUHI!" was all that was heard I could see birds fly away at his loudness.

"How did you get in _Ranka?" _The evil man spat glaring at Ranka not seeming to notice the rest of us looking at them. But Haruhi did see. She silently mouthed 'guys" before I ran to her needing to feel her in my embrace.

"HARUHI!" I yelled causing the two fighting to quickly snap their head to me as I rushed to Haruhi fixed on getting s hug. I ran at top speed and grabbed her wrist as she tried to doge my attack; she wasn't fast enough cause I had her pulled into my chest then

_POOF!_

I looked down into my hand there lie a jaguar with slick black fur and sharp claws.

Next thing I knew I was flying into the rest of my club mates...

-oOo- Haruhi POV

I was staring at my adoptive father as Akito stood from my said glaring at Ranka and slowly advancing. I hear shuffling so I look over and find the entire host club watching me. I silently mouth 'guys?' before I see Tamaki lunging for me. I felt my body tense and I fixed to dodge when Tamaki's free hand snaked out and grabbed my wrist. I stared at the appendage as if it was death itself holding me tight. Then I see a body colliding with mine and I knew….the secret was blown. I stared up at my blonde sempia in horror well in till I was dropped as Tamaki went flying. I looked up and found that it was Akito who kicked him. Tamaki and the rest of the host club lay there in a big heap of handsome. They all sat up slowly turning in my direction. I then noticed I was being picked up then…

_POOF!_

My eyes widened I felt the heat of someone chests and looked up to see Akito face. _Hmm it sure is warm…_I though snuggling deeper to the warm body. I felt Akito hand on my skin.My head shot up…._wait I'm naked!?_

Ending note: so how do ya like it? They sure do make one good big heap of handsome. Well remember review and thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed!

Ja ne

Lady Dark Demoness


	4. Shattered Ceramic can hurt

Authors note: Hey guys thanks for all the good reviews! Sorry but I don't have much to say but,

Emerald Lylythia: I understand my lack of good grammar but, I find that I like to do my stories by myself and not use any help….I mean I'm not saying I am angry for you at telling me this it's just hard to explain.

-oOoOoOoOo-'`'`'`'`'`'`'Akito POV

I silently watched Haruhi out of the corner of my eye, watching as she remembered the land and all the good and bad time she had spent here. As we reached the main house I looked to the gates finding them already open. I gracefully opened my side of the door as Hatori help Haruhi gather her things. I told the servant to prepare Haruhi room and a hot bath for when I was done speaking to her.

"Haruhi when you get inside place your things down in your room. Then change out of that revolting uniform and meet me in the gardens." I said leaving no room for argument, turning and walking down the bright hall ways itching to get this skin-tight clothing off. I sighed stepping into the place where I have lived all my life. The room of course was the largest in the estate. I mean I am the head after all. Once I had taken those repugnant clothes of and changed into my lovable kimono I decide to go sit on the porch and feel the cool air on my face. I opened the door softly. My movements were elegant as i glided to the edge of the wooded porch. I laid down basking in the suns pleasant rays for a moment which felt like hours. My head quickly darted to the side whistling ever so quietly as I heard the sweet buzz of the humming birds. The humming bird heard the call and slowly came forward and landed softly on my out stretched hand. After a while I started to become impatient _what could be taking so long surly she hasn't forgotten how to get to the gardens? _My though were accompanied by an amused smirk on my face the corners of my lips twitching upward. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard

"Akito-sama please forgive me lateness I had forget how to put on my kimono correctly.." she said trailing off. What I said next was the first thing that came to my mind and I had acted on impulse.

"It is fine…come here Haruhi" I said waving my hand in a come forth motion._ What am I thinking it is not okay she was late?! _I looked over and was met with deep pools of brown. She stared at me and I could see her question and surprise from my "forgiveness". I waited for a moment before she looked away. I remembered earlier when I saw how sad she was about leaving _that_ club._ Hmm I suppose I could make an accept ion just this once since they do not know about the curse…_ I said inwardly thinking what I was going to say next.

"Pet you will be finishing school at Ouran since your grades are acceptable." I said nodding my head _yes this will please her…_ I though unknowingly how much I was acting like a lover thinking about what will please Haruhi the most. I looked over not wanting to miss her priceless face marred with shock and happiness. I smiled inwardly as I could hear the excitement and happiness in her voice

"Yes Akito-sama" she said bowing once again._ I do not want her to bow I wish to see her dark chocolate eyes again. _Before I knew what I was doing I was lifting her chin to meet my gaze I saw a flicker of worry cross her feature before quickly avoiding my gaze again. I moved to pick up my other hand when I heard the voice I could never forget. _That voice of the man that took my Haruhi away! I though not hearing the possessiveness laced in to my tome._

"AKITO HARUHI!" he yelled leaping out form a well hidden bush. I pulled my hand away from my pet and stood up "how did you get in here _Ranka?" _I said spitting Ranka out not hiding the hate form my voice. I slowly started to stalk forward when both my head and Ranka's snapped to the blonde idiot.

_How did they get in NO I will not allow this!_ I said but before I could voice my thoughts my eyes widened as I saw Haruhi falling into the embrace of another man and…

_POOF!_

I knew what I had to do, I ran to Haruhi and checked Tamaki in the chest sending him flying back into the other idiots I looked to my feet seeing Haruhi look up at me with her brown eye's made my blood boil. I picked her up gently but the timing was too late…

_POOF! _

I could feel Haruhi pressing into my chest my hand instinctively went to her waist and wrapped fully around it and pulled her to me. I felt her snuggle into me before stiffing _she is naked and others are looking at her NO SHE IS MINE!_ I yelled in my head then I felt Haruhi head shoot up and yell…

"HEY DON'T STARE IM NAKED!" I flinched at how loud she was before taking off my outer robe and draping it over her small form and pulling her once again to my side hand still firmly glued to her waist.

"You fools look at what you have done!" I yelled anger in my voice." Haruhi erase their memories now!" I screamed roughly pulling her away. I pushed her to the ground and in the anger rampage I slapped her hard causing a red hand print to be made and blood to drip from her mouth. I rushed at her grabbing her hair and pulling her up then using the strength I had gotten back from the illness I threw her into a wall of the estate. The impact was hard everyone heard a crack it was her ribs I bet!

"Akito stop!" Ranka said hoping to calm me down but only ended up getting thrown into a tree and going unconscious.

I saw the host spring forward to help Haruhi but I only saw red and ran back to my room and grabbing a flower pot just like the one I used to hit Hatori with. Walking slowly back to the group huddled around a small shuddering form I kick my way to Haruhi side and grabbed her face hard and smashing the pot into her face. I heard her cries of pain as the sharp edges of the ceramic dug into her flesh she was lucky to have closed her eyes in time and not having any damage done to them. My rage was lessened but before it stopped Hatori and Ayame rushed to the scene and started to grab me and pull me away from the limp form of Haruhi. Once my rage settled I stopped and blinked, Haruhi was crying and shivering blood was everywhere along with shards of ceramic I backed up and walked back into my room silently. I could feel the horrified gazes of all that had witnessed the event a moment ago. Once I was inside I shut the door with a snap and went to sulk.

Ending note: sorry it was mostly in Akito POV but, I haven't done much for him so I wanted you guys to see the working of his mind a little. So as always review and thanks for reading!

Ja ne

Lady Dark Demoness


	5. I love you yet i am leaving you

Authors note: Hey guys thanks for all the positive reviews! Also I am sorry for not updating sooner but, I have been sad lately cause of things and had no thoughts of writing. Okay so this chapter is more of a flashback chapter so there isn't much going around in the present time. Enjoy!

-oOo- Haruhi pov

Numbing.

Darkness.

That is all I knew, I looked up and saw a faint image and outline of a woman and two young children.

"_Akito dear you need to stop this." Said the woman with neck length black hair and storm grey eyes. She was wearing a pink suit and skirt. Her full red lips moved as if in a daze._

I turned and looked at the two children one boy and girl. The boy had his hand lightly pressed to the girls face, in a tenderly touch. The girl had deep brown eyes that showed no emotion, it me uneasy. I reminded me of someone I knew. _Oh yeah that's me…_

"_No mother Haru-chan is mine, MY pet forever." The boy said using the childhood nickname for the small girl. He stared with such a determined look at his mother. Two sets of hard grey eyes were lock in a deadly stare down, only one could win._

"_Akito hunny, I am going to be placing Haruhi with a close friend of mine." The woman said motioning with her hand for a man with long red hair to come to her. "This is Ranka, Akito please say hello." The woman said placing a dainty hand on the man's shoulder._

_The man bent down to get closer and to inspect the young girl. He held out his big hand a warm smile on his face._

"_Hello there little one would you like to come live with me and my wife Kotoko?" the man now named Ranka said. Akito's eyes widen and dart over to the small girl. Haruhi's face turned up into a bright smile, she runs from the boys grip and to the man's hand grasping it tightly._

"_Can you be my daddy and K-k-kotoko can be my mommy?" Haruhi ask stuttering a bit and looking shy. "I never knew my mommy and daddy." She said a small frown on here usually emotionless features. The stood from his crouched position and turned to the women._

"_Ren-sama she is wonderful I will arrange a time for her stuff to be taken to my apartment." Ranka said hand still firmly grasped around Haruhi's_

"_NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Akito yelled running to Ranka and pounding his small fist into his leg. Ranka looked to the small boy and caught his fist and held him in place. "boy do well to remember this isn't your choice this is hers." He said motioning to Haruhi letting go of the fist._

"_Do you want to go with his Haruhi don't you love me?" Akito asked a defeated look in his eyes. "I thought we would be together forever…..just me and you." He said trailing off._

_Haruhi walked to Akito and place a hand in his slightly larger one a smile coming to her face._

"_I do love you Akito but, I want to go with Ranka we can't be together anymore I'm sorry." Akito's eyes became ridged and cold uncaring anymore. Her hand slid out of his before running back to Ranka and running out to the front gate, Leaving her once childhoods love alone with his mother._

"_I hope you don't hate me Akito." She said before walking to the door and opening it "I was doing this for your own good." The door snapped closed._

"_I promise you mother I will always hate you…" he said before the vision blurred._

I woke to a soft voice hushing people. I sat up to quickly crying out in pain.

"Haruhi you need to be careful you cracked and bruised two ribs." A soft voice said coming to stand in front of me.

"w-w-what happened…." I asked shivering slightly.

"Akito" was all that was said before the door opened.

"HARUHI are you ok?" Tamaki said running to my side, I flinched away from him and looked down to my hands. "Aren't you afraid of me?" I asked not wanted to see the look of discust on their face. To my surprise a warm hand was place on my shoulder.

"Of course we aren't afraid of you, if there is someone we should be afraid of is Akito." Hikaru said looking at my bandages. "Any way are you feeling any better you were hit pretty hard." He said bluching and coughing. I place my hand on his and he looked to me I just smiled and said "Yes I have had worse done to me this is nothing." I tried to stand up but my knees buckled and I was falling, I was caught in two strong arms I looked up to find Hatori placing me back into bed.

"thanks I guess I'm not as strong as I thought." I said laughing a bit "So I assume that Hatori has explain everything to you guys right?" But before anyone could answer the door snapped open and in came…

Authors Note: sorry for the short chapter but I haven't been in the writing mood lately. Soooo who walked in? You review who you think, pick from the ones below.

● Hatsuharu

● Shigure

● Akito

● Ayame

● Ranka

●Ren

Ja ne

Lady Dark Demoness


	6. Come to my room

Authors Note: Wow it's been soooooo long since I have updated! Well that's it bye! Thanks for all the reviews it make me feel happy inside!

~~~Recap of last chapter~~~

"_Thanks, I guess I'm not as strong as I though." I said laughing a bit. "So I assume Hatori has explained everything to you guy's right?" Just then the door opened and in came_

-oOo-

And In came a frantic looking Hatsuharu, he looked around till he found me and ran to my side. He grabs one of my hands and looked down at me "Haruhi are you okay?" I smiled and lifted a shaky hand and placed it on his cheek and nodded, he let out a breath. He then finally saw the guys in the room and looked to Hatori who was checking my charts. He then introduced himself "Hello I am Hatsuharu Sohma and Haruhi cousin, who might you be?"

All of the host club boys then got into their crazy positions and Tamaki began his speech, "Well my good sir we are The Ouran Host Club and it is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time in their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time in their hands, just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful."" He said dramatically and with his pose and shining eyes. Hatsuharu looked on broadly and I sighed and before Tamaki could speak once more I intervened "These are my club mates haru, the one who gave the annoying speech is Tamaki Suoh and the king of the host club." I said pointing to Tamaki before looking to Kyoya "That is Kyoya Ootori and vice president of the host club and he manages our expenses and stuff along the lines of that." I then point to the grinning twins "That is hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they are the twins of the host club and don't let their brotherly love act fool you though." Hatsuharu nodded and I turned to the silent Mori and the bubbly honey "That Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and the boy Lolita of the host club and a martial arts champion." I then whisper quietly "and don't insult the bunny." He nods and I point to Mori "And finally he is Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka and a national champion in kendo and a skilled karate practitioner."

He then looks to me suspiciously "and does Akito know about this?" I flinch at Akito name and I see the guilty look in Hatsuharu eyes and see rubs his head awkwardly "Well it was nice seeing you Haruhi I think I will go fight the cat know or go see Yuki." I nod and he waves goodbye and walks away and probably out to get lost once more. After a few minutes of staring at the place he just was at we hear a knock on the door. I hear Hatori say come in and in come Akito. I look away instantly and the host club maneuvers in front of me protectively and I see Hatori pull his gaze up to meet Akito's.

"Haruhi…I…I am sorry for hurting you." He spat out and looked out the window angrily, and I almost chocked on the air "What?" he then glared at me and I leered back "You heard me and I won't say it again." He angrily responded back and he moved to the door before adding quietly "Come to my rooms tomorrow I wish to speak with you." I nod and he walks out and I let out a breath I never knew I was holding. With my perfect pitch and extra enhanced hearing I hear all the people even Hatori release a breath. Something must be wrong with him to apologize so...so...nicely?

When I had finished chatting and filling the host club in about the Sohma family it had already struck twelve. So we said our goodbyes and they had retired to their rooms under Hatori's orders as I did to mine.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed. Walking from the room and too the dining room I see Hatori preparing a cup of tea and some daily vitamins. I smiled softly and called out to him "Good morning Hatori, I trust you slept well?" he nod and replied back calmly, and a bit tiredly "yes it was fine, but do you mind bring this to Akito-sama? I have some things to tend to." Stiffing I nod and take the tray with shaky hands, before walking down the hall and towards the biggest room of the estate. I knew the host club had stayed up late and wouldn't be awake for some time now so I knew if anything did happen no one would be here to stop Akito.

Knocking lightly on the silk door I wait for the call of Akito "Enter." Was said quietly as I walked in and closed the door behind me. I then turned to see Akito sitting on the porch in his usual position of on his side. He turned to me and his eye brow arched before he said "Haruhi? Where is Hatori?" I bowed and walked over keeping a good distance before replying "he had something to do so he asked me to bring these to you Akito-sama." He nodded before motioning me over to his side, sitting up he stared at me as I walked shakily to his side and placed the tray down. Starting to prepare his tea I hand him the vitamins as I wait for the tea to cool before giving it to him. Once the vitamins were swallowed he looked at me as I gazed down into my lap.

Ending note: so this is a bit of a different chapter and again so sorry for being so late with this chapter so I will try to get another chapter up soon! So don't forget to R&R bye!

Ja ne

Lady dark Demoness


End file.
